


[Fan Story] Sonya Blade X Josh Maxwell

by TimedWatcher



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Before signing up, maybe think twice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Fan Story] Sonya Blade X Josh Maxwell

**Author's Note:**

> For BraveVesperia01

Early morning.

Wanted to sleep.

Muscles ached.

Mud felt heavier.

Collapsing now.

He could hear people marching by, but in closer proximity to his eyeline stepped the impressively tied boots of his drill instructor, he looked past her solid military green shorts and up to her, knowing what was about to come.

"Private Maxwell, if you do not get up, then you'll have confirmed in my mind that you're the sorriest recruit I've ever seen!" And he was. Josh Maxwell was five foot nothin', with soft features. She couldn't remember the last recruit that had been this pathetic looking, especially now, looking up to her with a face full of mud.

The rain and cold conspired to have her nipples poking through that white tank top. His mind was in the gutter, and so was his face.

In an odd way, he didn't mind being yelled at, because it meant one of the hottest women he had ever seen was spending one on one time with him.

But she wasn't yelling at him for this.

That kinda scared him.

"My office. Tomorrow. Fourteen hundred hours."

==================

On the fogged up glass, he sighed while looking at her name emblazoned on it, eventually finding the courage to open it.

Potted plants were parked in each corner of the yellowish room; the ceiling fan on at its lowest setting. Sat in her mirrored shades, she waited for him to take a seat before picking up some papers in a folder and setting it down between them. "Private Maxwell, I'm about to file my recommendation on you and have you transferred out of the military. It's clear to me you're not cut out for this kind of thing."

He sat confused. "Transferred out of the military? What do you mean?" Josh had signed up for the army, he knew other branches existed, but... where would he go?

She took off her glasses, revealing those beautiful piercing blue eyes of hers. "What I mean is dismissal. A general discharge."

He sprang up. "Oh no, please, Lieutenant Blade. I come from a long line of family in this field. Everyone has done something. My mom was even a field nurse for god sakes."

She leaned back. "I don't think you're making the effort."

Josh stood at attention, his most serious and stern look. "I'll give it my all, Lieutenant Blade. Just give me another chance. You'll see a whole new Joshua Maxwell."

Sonya bit down into that toothpick she had been chewing on, her perfect white smile marred by that snarl. "Let's just get one thing straight: I wouldn't want someone like you with me in a foxhole, and I hate the idea of someone having to rely on YOU in that exact same situation - but if it means that much to you, there IS a position you can fill that we can discuss later, at say, 1900 hours after showertime and at your locker."

Josh rushed over. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Lieutenant Blade. You won't regret this." Josh offered a shake that she didn't accept, but it didn't stop the elation he was feeling as he moved to her door.

==================

Sat on a wooden bench, the light had been turned off awhile ago, but the sun still made it in. He had been waiting for Sonya, fully dressed, wondering about what his new place would be.

The sound of bare feet slapped inside. He shot up, unsure of who it might be.

But there she stood with a clean white towel wrapped around her middle, hands on her hips. He often dreamed of stuffing his face between those giant tits of hers, and now here she was, showing them off without a care in a world. As she crossed the gap between them, a pocket ray of shine crawled across, illuminating her, making her look absolutely angelic with her pale skin and blonde hair. Her golden strands were usually tied up into a ponytail, but now she let them fall free along her body, silky and strong, they didn't look like they needed to be washed. Sonya hovered over him, reminding him of the difference between their heights. He covered his eyes. "L-L-Lieutenant Blade, w-w-what are you doing? I've already showered." 

"I haven't." She walked right past him, swaying her hip a little, her bubble butt outlined clearly behind that towel, the material possibly having embedded into her crevice. "Oh - and please, call me Sonya..." It was the softest her voice had ever been towards him. It was a nice change of pace.

In the entryway, she stripped herself of her only covering, the swift movement making her cheeks bounce like the jell-o they served in the mess hall, her neck craning to the side, as her sharp chin tilted, inviting him in.

Throwing everything off, he darted in after her.

It was totally dark except for the bit of dim light that shined in through the top. His eyes searched for her, but Sonya seemed nowhere to be found.

The place had the smell of soap and feet, the sound of a single drip falling somewhere. He checked again for her, standing beneath a showerhead.

He jumped at the feeling of hands. Sonya had wrapped her arms around his neck, and he could feel the top of her body pressed against his, her lower half intentionally pushed away, slow dancing with him.

He turned the knob.

The once hot water from earlier now ran cold over their bodies, and he cold feel the results at his back; with Sonya's nips like little shards of glass on his spine, but the cold had an adverse effect, in that his already average size became quite small. As much as he wanted her, he felt embarrassed having to explain it, but he didn't want her to think that was his real size. "W-w-we need to move somewhere warmer."

"Don't worry, I have cock enough for both of us." That's one way to find it out, as she dropped it like a meaty log on his behind, going even farther than that, like a lump on his lower back.

He twisted away from her, pressing his back to the cold, slimy feeling wall. "Y-y-you have a... y-y-you're a..."

"A girl with somethin' extra? You got it." She flexed her arms, showing off those guns to him.

"I gotta get outta here..." He mumbled in fright, angling himself for the only way out.

Sonya caught him, easily. She wrenched his arm behind his back. "You little shit! I could break this twig you call an arm."

"W-w-what do you want from me?" He whined.

She stuck her nose into his face, and he could see himself reflecting off her crystal blues, appearing shrunken and distorted. "What do you think?" She snorted at him like a dragon as he gulped. "I want you to get back under the water with me, and to have a good time. Understand?"

Sonya shoved him, planting her palms on the tiles at the sides of his head. Her lips were large, lush and painted red, an unusual sight for her, which maybe should have been the first giveaway. She kissed him fully on the lips, but went further, as she frenched him, slobbering and assaulting him with her tongue. Carrying him into her lap, Sonya then hugged him into her stiff body, his face stuffed between her boobs. "Kiss me." He looked at them, then looked at her, getting the all clear, as he licked his lips in anticipation. 

He glommed onto her nipples, suckling on one, then the other. His nostrils breathing in the space of her cleavage, his hands reaching up and groping that bountiful set of breasts of hers, plucking those nubs of hers, all while feeling her erection pulse against him, but it didn't matter. He got to do something the other recruits only imagined they could do. He loved how soft they felt compared to anything else on her diamond cut body. "Lower." 

He kissed her rigid abs - taut and strong - her outtie belly button completing the picture of strength she more than projected; his tongue traveling up each set of ridges that mirrored on both sides of her stomach, streams running by in lines like her vascularity. "Lower..." 

He paused, not moving. "Lower!" Was he really gonna have to...?

Hands on his shoulders, she forced him down, his knees scraping. The 8 incher she wielded was like nothing he had - maybe it was even a 9 or a 10, and he couldn't tell, as he wasn't actively measuring, sitting and staring, just more in awe of it. A real knee knocker, and he was sure she must have accidentally bumped into her pink and veiny muscle or sat on those heavy looking testes, which were hair free; testicles smooth and large, hanging like sagging eggs, nearly down all the way to where her tip tapered off to the right. He wasn't sure if she was just naturally hairless or if she went through the trouble of getting out a razor just for him to make them look... appealing.

"Lick my balls you pathetic wash out." Josh did as she said. Despite all the water running over her glistening body, the smell hadn't been scrubbed out entirely, particularly here, like a sweaty onion. He shuddered, gagging on the taste, before going to town, soaking up the water that drizzled off her scrote, sucking in one ball, then the other. "Mmmm... that's it... guess you have a talent for something..." Sonya jerked her powerful tool, sending flecks of water in all directions. "Why am I doing this? You, here. Be useful for once in your life." She handed him her rod, as she grabbed clumps of her hair, and balled them back behind her head. With eyes closed, Sonya threw her face up to the pouring faucet; her strong chin and soft neck having a certain vivaciousness to them, reminding him of a model in a shampoo commercial.

While he had been admiring her beauty, he hadn't been attentive to his other duty. That dick of hers stabbed forward violently in his grip, and with all that power and strength she possessed, it was like a one inch punch, but with a ten inch pole. 

As much as it disgusted him to do this, he had to. Or else it was going inside him. 

Unlike his, it had a scary weight to it, requiring both hands for him to even say he was jacking her off. There was a roughness to it, that if necessary, he imagined she could beat somebody up with it even if both her arms were tied behind her back. As he scarfed down on her balls, he still took peaks at the impressive tripod.

But that still wasn't enough.

"Enough screwin' around, we're doing this." She rested it on his fearful features, shadowing one side completely, one eye unable to see, as beads of water fell off the sides of her thick shlong, causing him to blink. With her hand on his neck and one at the base of her shaft, she measured him, before she jammed it in. All encompassing, his teeth couldn't find a way around it. He choked on both her cock and droplets of water going down the wrong tubes, causing him to cough around the meat wedge that was her length, his nose shotgunning in spurts. "Geeze, I can't cum like this."

Easily picking him up by his pits, she propped him up, her hand cranking the water valve off.

"I'm gonna make sweet love to that tender little ass of yours. What do you think of that?" Grasping each of his ass cheeks, the left side of her face raised into a smirk, like she was proud of it.

"I-I-I mean, I don't think... like... uh..." He had wanted to beg for another chance to suck her off, but his face was flushed red after she had said that.

She squeezed his face, sending the sides of his mouth into his teeth. "Come on, you're taking all the fun out of this." Sonya then carefully sunk to her knees right behind him. "Spread 'em." She commanded with a boom. He did as asked, counting the pores on the wall. Even though they were alone, he felt embarrassed about it as she stared his hole down. "Mmmmwah." She kissed his hole, but more than that, like what she did to his face, she lapped a path inside. It seemed so gross too - how could she like doing that to a guy? Her strong hands pried him apart with every swirl of her tongue, mashing him into her face... but as strange as it felt, he couldn't complain, he was enjoying her deep rimming.

Her warm muscle left him with a powerful sounding vacuum suck. "I'm gonna fill you with so many babies, you're gonna wish you hadn't slacked off earlier." He shivered as Sonya blew cold air into his pucker, the already dank area around them not helping. Before he could even ask what she meant, Sonya had already lined herself up.

"Ah!" He squeaked out, struggling to accept it. "Geeeh, eeeh, eeeeeh..." Shallow breaths escaped him, as he held onto his own knees, while her hands ran over his back, her cock head intruding, at first knocking, then breaking the door down.

Sonya then plunged herself into him.

She licked her top teeth. "I'm gonna impregnate that little ass of yours and turn you into my bitchwife." Sonya didn't wait for him to get used to it, jackhammering him into submission, causing him to wail out, crying, unable to take anymore of her penile punishment, and that seemed to drive her on even more "Fuck! I can't get enough of you." She smacked his ass, like he had wanted to do to her when this all started. In the heat of the moment, the way she spoke seemed to change. She went from cool and reserved to throwing out more and more four letter words in her horndog quest for his ass, her tennis balls slapping him with every thrust, the wetness adding a depth to the noise they made. 

Sonya grunted out deeply, resulting in an echo. "Oh -- GOD! I haven't felt an ass this good in forever." Sonya, with raging fury, picked him up like he was nothing, her biceps bulging in rippling muscle. He felt like nothing more than her plaything as he was fucked senseless, becoming a ragdoll, his legs flailing. "Hrrrngh. Hrangh. NNNNGH!" She groaned into his ear, as Sonya shish kabobed him on her full length. A new sensation coming with it, this time a burning hot feeling in his gut; a geyser of cum building up pressure - one he wasn't sure he could take, as he started feeling a bit on the bloated side, his stomach deforming a little.

"Josh?" A ghoulish cackle escaped her lips. "Ohohoho... guess I went a little too hard on ya." 

Placing him down softly and retracting her stick, a phallus shaped object dislodged from his brain as well, waking him from his coma. He tried to vomit, but did so from the wrong end. With no more goo in his system, his eyes began following her as she started doing even more unladylike behavior, with Sonya pissing down the drain, her buns of steel clenched tight as he could see her now semi-limp penis silhouette between those firm legs, the sound of urine dribbling.

Besides the sound of her peeing, there was no other noise. He broke the silence. "When you were talking about impregnating me, you were just... kidding, right?"

She didn't answer. Clearly relieved, she shook off her horse cock before turning, the wet tip looking quite appealing. Sonya's ass wobbled on the way out, stopping only to bend over to grab the towel she had cast off earlier, hanging it off her groin. Hand on the doorframe, she turned. "You just got 18 months of maternity leave because of me - use it wisely."

==================

"... 98." 

After he explained what happened to his family and why he couldn't fulfill his commitments, they wanted nothing to do with him.

"... 99." 

With no one else to turn to, Sonya invited him into her home, in exchange for... the usual.

"... and one hundred."

Sonya stopped, allowing him to kick his feet over the side and get off the ride. Josh had been sat cross legged on her back while she did her usual pushup routine. He liked doing it because it was the only time he was ever on top of her. "Good, just watching you work out makes me hungry." It wasn't just that - he was feeling hunger pangs. He had been feeling that way a lot recently - along with a lot of other strange cravings. 

Sliding the screen door open, he grabbed the first thing he saw, which was the basket of fruits she kept on the counter. Picking up an apple, he gave it a flip, checking for any spots. Sonya then out of nowhere slapped his ass, the pants he wore doing little to soften the blow. "OW-OUCH-HEY!"

"How's my babydaddy?" An obvious lusty energy in the question, as she didn't hide the fact that she was eying him up and down.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. Guys can't get pregnant." Girls getting guys pregnant, it really was disgusting to think about.

Sonya wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his stomach. "Then what do you call this?"

"It's... it's because of my diet - I don't watch the quantity or how much I eat, and the fact that you don't want me to exercise doesn't help." Red faced, he was still in denial about it.

"Can't be putting strain on the baby." Sonya felt moist, like she had just been in a swamp, but he loved the smell that came with it. "Besides, the only thing you eat in great quantity is my cum, Josh." Sonya whispered hotly into his ear before licking his lobe. Sonya then pulled his hand into her crotch, forcing him to feel the dick imprint she left on her army fatigue colored yoga pants.

"God, you're big..." He meant to just think that.

"Now you know why I don't work out at the gym." 

"You scare the women?" He barbed her.

"No, too many guys want a piece of it, and that's a big problem for me." Sonya pulled the apple easily from his hand, taking a loud and crunchy bite of it. "Because Joshy boy, you're the only one for me."


End file.
